


[Podfic] in the hack

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Breakups, Curling, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, new adventures, past Alexis Rose/Ted Mullens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: After Ted, and before the Next Thing, Alexis joins a curling team. She's great at it, because, what, like it's hard?
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957531
Kudos: 2
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] in the hack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). Log in to view. 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/in-the-hack/in%20the%20hack.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/in-the-hack/in%20the%20hack.mp3) | 14 MB | 0:20:31  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/in-the-hack/in%20the%20hack.m4b)  
  
| 23 MB | 0:20:31


End file.
